


static

by pratktcven (calciseptine)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calciseptine/pseuds/pratktcven
Summary: when he was young, he fought like an invincible, dumb god.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry?
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

the darkness bears down on all sides, an amorphous mass of shadow that lance's plasma rounds cannot tide. he pulls down on the trigger of his bayard—the gun rattles—and there is a noise that rises over the chaos. it is a shrill just beyond his range of hearing, a sound that becomes feeling in his muscle and bones.

blood leaks from his nose.

"—ance!" shiro says over the comm, his long-familiar voice a small crackle against lance's eardrum. "lance, we'r—⌁ ⌁ ⌁—n our wa—⌁ ⌁ ⌁—ree minutes—"

lance's arms ache. his head aches. he wants to wipe the blood from his face but he cannot spare a moment to do so; he needs to focus on the ever-shifting darkness in front of him. behind him. around him.

"lance!" shiro yells. there is an edge of panic in his authoritarian voice that makes lance's heart hurt as much as his burning lungs. "lance, godd—⌁ ⌁ ⌁—nswer me right n—!"

the taste of iron leaks across lance's tongue. he always knew he would die in combat. indeed, it is a wonder that it has not happened before; when he was young, he fought like an invincible, dumb god. it is a miracle that his luck has held as long as it has.

_heh,_ lance thinks as he fires another ra-ta-ta burst of plasma into the creeping darkness that surrounds him. _wrong side of forty ain't bad._

it is not that lance wants to die. it is not that lance is ready to die. it is not that he is unafraid nor is it that he has accepted the inevitability. he fights tooth and nail to save himself and clings to the hope that he will be rescued at the last second like he has been so many times in the past. he knows what his death will mean to the universe—

to his friends and family—

to shiro.

"⌁ ⌁ ⌁ ⌁ ⌁ ⌁—"

the darkness gets close enough to touch lance's armor. there is a crackle, like plastic being burnt or metal being frozen. lance whirls around and shoots as the material encasing his shoulder crumbles to ash. an ineffable sensation blazes across lance's nerves and he hisses at the strangeness of the pain.

"lance!" shiro cries. "⌁ ⌁ ⌁—ce!"

the darkness rises like a cobra ready to strike. a scream that is too high and too low for lance's human ears vibrates the molecules in the air. lance braces his bayard against his naked shoulder, finger still on the trigger.

"i love you," lance whispers. "shiro, i—⌁ ⌁ ⌁—"

.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on my voltrash blog, [@pratktcven](http://pratktcven.tumblr.com/about)


End file.
